Pixie CoOwned
by Hyper-AntiCosmo
Summary: Two Ex's working under the same roof? Evil secretaries, drunk janitors, smitten assistants and creepy mail guys? Ugh...it's just another day at the office. Welcome to PixieCo...the craziest sitcom story you've ever read. Created by Hyperanticosmo and Alx
1. Pixie co owned

A/N: Hello dude people, I'm back…and unfortunately for you…I've gone crazy and made this story, me and my friend Alex (who co-writes it) have decided to make a weird story called "Pixie. Co" and with her helping with idea's and my awesome writing skill's it can't go wrong! Every chapter…or so will be like a new episode, kinda like a comedy reality show…so just read it before ya knock it and get ready to laugh!

Summary: each ep will kinda start off with a summary, but basically Pixie Inc has some new and old visitors and a new boss in the end.

Disclaimer: I own Alex, Kaitlyn, Carolyn, for now. Butch Hartman owns the rest (unfortunately)

Chapter 1: Pixie. Co-Owned

If there's one thing that Norm did not like, other then Timmy Turner, it was intimidation, and floating outside the large mahogany door wasn't helping his nerves. This whole scene, screamed intimidation…and he didn't like it one bit. If he didn't need a job so desperately, he wouldn't be here right now, but it paid good and all he had to do was float there and look menacing, which he could do quiet easily. To bad for him, the only way to get said job, was to take an interview, and for once in his life he wished he was anywhere but there at this moment in time.

Pixie Inc wasn't as ferociously boring as everyone said it would be; it was more like Fairy World, except instead of color and wonderment, there was grey and business lining every crevice of the city. Norm actually kind of liked being in the city, just the fact that he was colorful and taller then everyone made it that more enjoyable when the pixies floated away screaming.

That was earlier that day, now he felt completely worthless, like the bug you keep killing but won't go away. He was sitting quietly in the white waiting room, while the receptionist clicked mercifully away at her key board, looking casually at him from behind her sunglasses. Norm stared at the ground, biting his lip and trying to calm his already alarming heart rate. This was a new level of feeling for him, the feeling of absolute horror and dread that can only come from a near death experience; it's not a good feeling.

The girl heard a faint beep coming from the phone on her desk; her small hand reached out and picked it up while another pink manicured nail pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" high pitched and nasally, almost like it should have belonged to a five year old instead of a twenty or so one, Norm shuddered at the sound. Norm has only heard that once, nails on a chalk board in the fifth grade…not pleasant.

"That's right sir he's here…yes I'll send him right away" the phone clattered as she hung up. She turned her head towards Norm and gave a long, exasperated sigh, her pink finger pointed towards the ceiling.

"The boss will be seeing you now Mr. Norm, 120th floor"

"Thanks…" Norm got out of his seat at a snails pace, he floated towards the door that was marked 'stairs" and began to proceed through it.

"I would ping, or whatever you do up there, it's faster…and who knows what happens in those stair ways" she sneered, Norm's shoulders fell, and he nodded politely to her, although on the inside he wished he could stab that un-caring bitch in the heart.

He snapped his fingers, and in a short time he was now floating out side the previously mentioned door. Norm sucked in a great breath and let it out.

"You can do this, you've been through court orders and law suits and can totally do this" he knocked quietly on the door and floated in.

The office was, ginormous, it was giant and enormous combined. Norms head just brushed the ceiling, causing him to bend down a little as he floated in. The room was simple enough, though, a large desk, high tech computer, a couple of plush leather chairs and a large sofa. It looked more like a room then an office.

"So you're the one applying for our body guard position?" the voice was monotone, no emotion, not even a hint of a sneer, which is what Norm pictured it would be.

"Yes sir, I thought that I'd be a good candidate for the position" Norm smirked to himself, oh…that was good.

"What makes you think you could ever…" the small ebony haired pixie spoke up suddenly, glaring hatefully towards him before he was cut off. He gave Norm the "I'm watching you" move and pouted at him.

"Well Mr. Norm, I believe you have a job"

"Just like that!?"

"Just like that"

"Finally! Things are actually turning out right!"

The door burst open and swung off its hinges, loud ominous music played in the background, three figures stood in the doorway, dust and smoke from the recent break in blocking them.

The first was female, as were all three, this one however was taller, had long blonde and teal hair pulled into a jagged ponytail. Her clothes were ripped and looked like a high school uniform. She lowered her combat boot covered foot that had just kicked the door down and stared menacingly at the inhabitants of the office.

A smaller one pushed in front of her, her face and most of her body was blocked by a large purple boom box, but from the uniform and the pointy hat, they guessed she was a Pixie. The only difference was her gray sleeves were rolled up and a green shirt appeared underneath. She pressed the play button and music blared from the speakers at a volume so high it shattered the many windows in the office.

_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was HOT like ME, don'tcha wish your girlfriend was a FREAK like ME….don'tcha!_

"TRACK SEVEN YOU IDIOT!" a voice ragged, the three males looked around the two figures, but couldn't see the ragging female

"I'm sorry!" the boom box carrier cried. She set the music player down carefully on the ground, quickly changing the track to number seven. Thunder and lighting crashes noisily and loud monstrous music played in the background.

A figure swayed through the door, she side steeped around her body guard and shoved her assistant out of the way harshly. A smug grin played on her pink glossed lips.

"Mourning sweetie" she said, her voice sickening sweet. Hp's eyes went wide behind his glasses, his jaw dropped and he pointed accusingly at the woman standing in front of him.

"YOU! W-what are you doing here?" he croaked, his voice barely a whisper. Sanderson turned his head towards his boss and raised an eyebrow. Norm sat in mid air, just as confused as everyone else, but pretending he wasn't. The small pixie who had been rudely shoved, was now sitting on her ass, trying to brush her spiky pink and brown hair out of her face. The taller one just seemed bored; she leaned against the wall and sized Norm up.

"Well I conquered my own business and all those inhabiting it. I needed a change, so I decided to visit and old friend and take over his business, good idea no?" She asked smugly, she walked around the mahogany desk and plopped herself down into the high backed leather chair. She kicked her high heeled shoes off and set her feet on the desk, letting herself get comfortable.

If Hp was shocked a minute ago he was now fuming. He stalked over to his chair and pushed the back so that she fell out of it. "NO it's not a good idea Alex! Now get the hell out of my office!"

Alex picked herself off the floor, straightened her pink skirt and suit jacket, and quickly shook her brown curly hair back into place. She glared evilly at him behind her own glasses.

"Oh…you shouldn't have done that" the assistant remarked

"Shut up Kaitlyn" the taller grumbled

"Make me Carolyn!" Kaitlyn snapped, she picked her self and floated beside her boss.

"I think it's a great idea HP…and I will stay here, I have orders and I have rights" Alex stated furiously, she poked him in the chest with each word; "I will destroy all you've built, just like you destroyed my heart!" she choked, faking tears. Kaitlyn pulled a Kleenex box out of her suit pocket and handed it to her boss.

"Broke her heart?" Sanderson questioned, Hp blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Technically…but it wasn't that bad…"

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME OVER A TEXT MESSAGE!" she screamed, throwing the Kleenex box at him.

"That's harsh dude…" Norm stated quietly.

"Harsh indeed! So that's why I'm spending every waking moment of my life ruining yours!"

"Ex-girlfriend with a vendetta…not good" Sanderson remarked, earning a slap in the back of the head as a reward. Then all hell broke loose. Carolyn started yelling at Kaitlyn for no reason, which in turn caused Kaitlyn to scream back at her. An all out war had erupted between Hp and Alex, with Sanderson in the middle trying to calm them down. Norm floated awkwardly in the midst of the yelling and shouting. He fidgeted nervously debating on whether or not her shout stop the fight or let in continue until somebody got thrown out the window. He finally made his decision.

"Hey…guys I have an idea" he frowned, "HEY GUYS I HAVE AN IDIEA!"

All eyes looked at him, he smirked, "Why don't you too work together, your both evil, why not combine the evil?"

"Sounds good to me" Alex said suddenly, Hp turned his head and started at her wild eyed

"NO WAY! I'm not giving up my empire to her!"

"I really don't think you have a choice sir" Sanderson said ruefully, pointing at the three girls squealing in the corner.

Alex looked over her shoulder, and smirked, flipping off all three men before she exited. Carolyn followed, and after Kaitlyn went face first into the door, she followed also.

All three men looked at each other nervously. They were in deep shit.

----

"OW! God watch where you're going!"

"HELLO…my office I don't have to watch anything"

The two assistants sighed, that's the fifth time that week the two new bosses had gotten into an argument over something stupid. Kaitlyn grabbed her jacket and motioned for Sanderson to follow, he did so without question.

Alex sat at her extremely small desk that resembled an upturned cardboard box. She crossed her arms and glared heatedly over at her co-ruler. Hp sat somewhat comfortably in his leather chair, with Alex there the office was more cramped, and almost everything they did had to be her way or no way at all.

Alex was currently making a call on her cell phone, ignoring his presence completely; he took that opportunity to escape. He pinged himself out of the office and sighed, a little fresh air and lunch would do him some good. Norm was called almost immediately, he gonged himself beside his boss and both went to lunch.

Alex was now alone. She closed the cell and smiled happily around the office.

"It needs something" her eyebrows furrowed and her smile turned slightly more evil and less happy, "If I'm going to work here, I might as well be comfortable and happy"

---

Hp returned, stomach full, head not pounding, and finally not as pissed off as he usually was. He was more content then he had been in a long time. Norm followed behind him, chattering randomly about destroying Fairy World and more recently Timmy Turner. Both men had argued and agreed about the best way to destroy Turner and take over Fairly World.

"Hey…we have something in common"

"There was a reason why I hired you Norm; that was obviously the reason; your revenge schemes are incredible!" Hp commented, praising the un-trustworthy genie

"Ahh I do what I can sir" Norm answered modestly, he pushed the door to Hp's office opened and let the head pixie float in before him. He followed closely behind and smacked right into the boss.

"What the…holy hell no!" Norm said quietly. Hp twitched suddenly, his hands curled up into fists.

His office…was…PINK! Everything, his desk was gone and replaced with a new one, the curtains were pink, the carpet, lamps, chairs, EVERYTHING! Frilly, pink and overall girly! The pink leather chairs back faced them, Alex turned around, her hands folded under her chin, elbows resting on her crossed legs, and she smiled smugly at them both.

"Like it?"

Hp let out strangled noises, to shocked and upset to speak. Norm took it upon himself to answer.

"What did you do to it?!" He asked nervously, the pink was getting to him.

"Well if I'm going to work here I want it to be a suitable working environment for me" her lips peeled back into a genuine smile, "Besides, this place needed a woman's touch, and so do you pixie boy" she muttered near the end.

Hp finally found his voice, "Where the hell will I work!" it came out in more of a squeak then the stern voice he intended

Alex pointed a manicured finger over to the janitor's closet. "I set all your stuff up in there…you'll be happier"

"I'M NOT WORKING IN THE JANITORS CLOSET!" he screamed, he gripped the edge of the pink desk.

A long floppy haired man walked through the office door and smirked, "Hey Mr. Boss man you're bunking with me now huh?" he took a quick swig out of a coca-cola bottle filled with a clear liquid. Hp turned slowly and spoke swiftly but hotly.

"Not now Alan…leave and do some actual work before I kick your ass OUT of this building!"

Alan stepped back slowly, and then broke out in a run, through the door down the hall and into the comforts of the mail room.

Hp and Alex were now in a heated argument about who got what and why she deserved the office more. Norm sighed and smacked his palm to his forehead.

Carolyn took that moment to walk in; she gave one swift look at Norm and slapped him on the back as a hello. She set a folder on Alex's desk, and turned a stony smile over to Norm.

"See ya puny man" She waved, the studded bracelets on her wrist clanged together. Norm whimpered nervously and slumped against the wall. Screams filled the office, Kaitlyn had her headphones in her ears, Sanderson was ignoring everything by clacking away noisily at his keep board, and Carolyn just stood outside the door like a statue. She gave Norm a glare and turned her head back to look down the hall, he shrunk back against the wall.

"Ugh…so much for being a body guard, I can't even guard myself!" he looked up at the ceiling, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Examination Nation

A/N: WHOOT! I actually am quiet surprised at the response I got with this story, me and Alex thought it wouldn't be as awesome as it has been, but with the many Story Alerts, Favs, and Reviews, well I just can't deny the reader when they want…ready for it. CHAPTER TWO! Well here ya go, better not let you people wait!

Disclaimer: I now own Kaitlyn, Carolyn, Alex, Alan, Melanie AND Maddie…everyone else belongs to Butch Hartman…moo

Summary: The government issues tests and a new evil secretary is hired. The tests are pretty tricky, and whoever beats the other gets gloating rights…the clock starts now. Get writing.

Chapter 2: Examination Nation

"Is this the new batch of interns?" high pitched and confused

"Yes, pathetic isn't it?" monotone with a hint of a sneer

"I know, lets send them to the underground hell hole we send all the interns!" Kaitlyn suggested happily, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds like an idea to me, their as annoying as flies sometimes" Sanderson agreed, pressing a large red button that sat on his desk.

The floor shook and a giant square of the dark colored linoleum floor opened up and sucked the offending interns to the underground hell hole with the rest of the interns. Screams of pain an agony issued up from the bowels of fire, the floor closed cutting of the screams with a deafening 'pop'

Kaitlyn sat back in the chair behind her desk and smiled to herself. She placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Well that made my day"

"It was…fun…I suppose, interns are always fun to destroy" Sanderson smiled and sat down in his chair as well, leaning foreword on the desk and watching as the other assistant twirled in her chair with interest. She could be so carefree yet so complex…it was quiet intriguing. He rested his head in his hands and smiled to himself, watching her twirl through the open door, the door and wall that separated the two offices from each other. His emotion confused the other. Kaitlyn stared as she twirled, everything was blurred, but she could see the defined smirk or smile, his sporadic emotion sent her mind reeling, but it was mostly because he usually hid his eyes behind those dark sunglasses. Your eyes can tell what your thinking, your frown or smile can't.

She slowed her twirling to an abrupt halt, she pulled out a memo from onto of a towering pile of memos, notes, and other things Alex wanted her to do for that day…or from last week. She read the note and threw it over at Sanderson who caught it effortless and scanned it over.

"New secretary?" he murmured, his brows furrowed.

"Alex thinks it's a good idea, and I think Hp kind of agreed, they need more help then just us, and we need someone to answer stupid phone calls. We can't do everything" she shrugged, she grabbed the memo back and proceeded to burn it with the tip of her cell phone, watching the smoke and the fire curl together as it began to rise.

Sanderson looked swiftly away from the mesmerizing state Kaitlyn was in and looked at his laptop. He read his emails, filed whatever had to be filed, and did all the work Hp had assigned him once he got to work, he had nothing left to do. He went about cleaning up his space, which was clean anyway but he decided it needed some tidying anyway. Compared to Kaitlyn's desk…anything was tidy.

Her desk was the equivalent of a tornado, papers everywhere, pencils scattered on the desk and floor, food stuck in the bottom of the desk. Yet, she could still work in the horrible condition, he admired her for that, and she admired his obsessive compulsive cleaning nature. Both admired each other…who knew?

Outside the office the sky turned dark, birds and other animals scattered and the rain began to pour. A single fairy, now drenched, hair and clothes clinging to her body stood outside the large building, she smirked evilly. That would be the last smirk she would ever give…to anyone.

Kaitlyn looked out the window and scowled, she liked the rain but it came on too suddenly, it seriously harshed her mellow. Sanderson turned his head to stare at the rain pelting against the window, creating a thick sheet of water, blurring and liquefying anything outside.

A dripping figure appeared outside of the offices; both Kaitlyn and Sanderson looked at each other, before opening their two separate doors and into the cubical inhabited office. The figures head was looking down at the floor, but her eyes glared up at them from half lidded eyes. She pulled out her wand and dried herself off, the damp hair was now bushy and slightly dirty blonde, and the clothes of course were gray, except a t-shirt instead of a suit jacket. She looked up, ice blue eyes bore into the dark blue and glassed covered eyes, making the assistants extremely self conscience and uncomfortable. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed the crumpled note to Kaitlyn. The brown and pink haired girl un-folded the paper and smoothed it out.

"I have requested to from the Hp…well the female Hp…I'm Maddie the new secretary" lighting flashed, she glared angrily at the sky, "STOP FOLLOWING ME CLOUDS!" her loud voice echoed off the walls, and Kaitlyn jumped into Sanderson arms and trembled.

"Well, she's exactly what Alex would have asked for, ruthless, evil, talks to random thunder storms" Kaitlyn stammered, shivering to much from fear to control her voice.

"Hp would have asked for her too" Sanderson admitted, shaking slightly, both from fear and from holding Kaitlyn.

Maddie poofed a desk in front of the separated offices and sat down behind her chair, she placed the head set in her ear so the mic was just near her mouth, and patiently clasped her hands together on the desk. The phone beeped, she pressed the button and began having an almost civil conversation.

"No…I don't think so, you need an appointment and since you don't have one you can't see them. Well ya'no what, fuck you! Go die in a hole whoever you are…and I hope rabid donkeys feed on your carcass!" she turned the head set off, and glowered down at the now smoldering phone.

"Oh yes, exactly what the Hp would want"

---

Alex sat quietly behind the pink desk and smiled, she flipped through the current issue of the Pixie Times laughing at the illiterate articles and glowering down at the ones that portrayed her in a lighting that was less enjoyable then she would have liked. She threw the copy down onto the desk in a huff; the paper wasn't as interesting as it was last week. She sighed and signed onto her computer, today was an off day, which usually meant she didn't do any work…not like she worked any other day.

She pinged a nail file into her hand and began filing her nail happily, humming in contentment. The storm outside hadn't clamed down, it just seemed to pick up; the rain was blasting into the windows creating a hazardous rhythm. Alex yawned sleepily, more or less from boredom and stared out into the wetness with half lidded eyes.

A sharp knock at the door brought her from the world of contentment, back to the real world. She scowled at the door.

"Who dare disturb me? While I'm contenting!" the door opened, and the fairy girl floated in. she placed a piece of yellow paper on the Hp's desk and floated there. Alex raised an eye brow but picked the paper up anyway, quickly reading it over.

"Standardized testing…who the hell made up this shit? And who are you?" she questioned, staring down at the fairy.

"I'm Maddie, the new secretary, and the government issued these tests" she replied moodily, crossing her arms and glaring straight ahead.

Hp stuck his head out from the janitor's closet and frowned.

"Government tests? But why, what's the purpose of them?" he asked casually, not noticing the aggravated expression plastered all over Maddie's face.

She picked up a pen sitting neatly in Alex's pen holder and snapped it in too, growling slightly as the ink dripped and splattered everywhere. Hp's purple eyes went wide; he slowly slunk back into the confinements of his janitor's closet and shuddered.

"Ok then…never mind"

----

The board room was packed with the Pixie Co head staff, the other board rooms and offices contained the less known of staff, and the mailroom had the mail guy who never left. Tension filled the atmosphere, it was so thick, and not even a knife could cut it. Three long desks were set up in the room, guys on one side of the desk, girls on the other. Alex had Carolyn and Kaitlyn on either side of her, Carolyn scanned the room warily, looking overly bored, twirling the pencil in front of her on the desk. Kaitlyn was biting her nails nervously. Alex smacked her upside the head and scolded her for being such a weirdo.

Hp seemed happily at ease with the current situation, beside him was Norm and Sanderson, both of whom looked almost as at ease as he was. Alan sat at the very back, leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk, taking swig after swig of the ever plentiful beer.

"Does that thing EVER empty?" Kaitlyn asked in slight disgust, steering at the janitor with distain.

"You kidding…every time it hits the bottom, it fills back up again" he pointed at the bottle and smiled, "This right here, is the greatest invention ever made" he took another swig, just to emphasize his point and leaned foreword onto the desk. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes and he smirked drunkenly at the staff.

"Why exactly is he here…he doesn't do anything" Hp complained, muttering to Sanderson

"He's cheap, doesn't complain and we don't actually have to pay him, we let him sleep here and drink himself into a stupor…he's the best we could get" Sanderson replied confidently.

"Perfect" he muttered sullenly.

Maddie stood at the front of the room with a stack of papers and a bull horn. She set the papers down onto the desk with a loud thump, making the others jump, and turned on the bull horn.

"Alright, you have two hours to complete this test, answer to the best of your abilities, no answer is a stupid answer, yada yada excreta, ok begin"

She handed out the test packages and the staff began.

---

It was an hour and a half into the test, and the staff was scrambling. Alex was chewing nervously on the eraser of her pencil, scowling down at the pink scuffed paper in front of her. Kaitlyn placed a hand in front of her eyes, and zoomed through the rest of the test, randomly circling and filling in certain questions.

Melanie was the only one who looked calm, her hands neatly folded over the stack of completed papers. Usually, she would sleep with whoever she had to, just to get out of doing tasks that she deemed unsuitable for her. Today however, the government wasn't seduced by her extremely low cut top and high skirt, no…the government apparently didn't look too kindly on whores.

She was now humming quietly to herself, watching in hidden delight as the rest of her colleges rushed and raced to finish the multiple choice test. She tapped her manicured nails on the table and bobbed her head, which caused her blondish brown ponytail to bob with it.

Carolyn glared in her direction, looking up from the shredded test that she held in her fists. Melanie just gave her a slightly confused smile, and turned back to her ignorance of the tense atmosphere.

"Hey…hey Sanderson…what did you put for question 29?" Norm whispered across the table, earning a stern look from Maddie and a aggravated one from Hp.

The ebony haired pixies head shot up from his test to look over at Norm's blank answer. "I put D…none of the above" he said proudly, his voice low

"But it's not multiple choice! It's 'What part of your body looks like a cucumber?' how am I supposed to answer that!" Norm whispered back, slightly peeved at the answer he received

"Just put D…you can't go wrong with none of the above"

"Would you two shut up so I can concentrate!" Hp whispered back hotly, both looked at each other and quickly when back to their tests. Hp looked over at Norm and saw him write D on the space and move on.

Hp had one page left of the test left, most of the questions were personal, very personal, but all in all he believed he aced the test completely. He looked down at the question and paused, his eyes turned to slits and his mouth turned into a scowl.

'What are your feelings about Alex?' what the hell kind of question was that!

Hp growled and skipped it, hopping that that answer wouldn't cost him the test.

Alex paused at the same question. 'What do you think about Hp?' Alex looked from side to side; she glanced nervously down at the paper and promptly put an X through that whole page. That was enough of that nonsense.

A loud snore from the back of the room snapped Maddie from her trance, she slammed the book she was reading shut and stared out at the staff.

"Ok test over hand em foreword!" she called, holding her hand out and making a grabby motion.

"But we have fifteen minutes left!"

'HAND THEM FOREWORD!" tests flew into her hands as she screamed, she smirked happily. She went over to where the snoring was coming from, and ripped the drool covered test from underneath Alan's head. The janitor didn't even stir; so far into his drunken state of coma he probably didn't even feel it.

"Ok…I'm going to tally…the Tests!" Maddie stated, she sat at her desk and ran her wand over the pages.

The whole room was silent.

….

……..

……….

SNORE

---

Maddie stacked the tests neatly back onto her desk and looked calmly over to the eagerly awaiting staff.

"Well it was a close one…a little too close if you ask me; the passing mark was 50. But since SOMEONE decided to drink himself into a coma" she paused as Alan waved apologetically at her from the back, "The girls passed with a 51 and the guys failed with a 49. Ok you all happy now? Get out" She pointed to the door and the staff filed out behind one another.

"You cheated you bitch!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Alex whirled around, eyes aflame with anger.

"You heard me, you cheated, that's the only way you and your "girls" could ever phantom to beat us!" Hp declared hotly, using air quotes when he said girls/ Alex pushed a finger into his chest and sneered

"You're just jealous that we beat you. Maybe if you controlled your janitors drinking habits, you wouldn't have that little failing problem" she stated, venom dripping from her voice.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! God damn it let it go!" Alan cried from the group, he crossed his arms over his chest and took another swig from his bottle. He pouted unhappily and leaned against the wall, sulking as he drank.

Hp glared at the mopping janitor and called back at Alex's retreating form.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! IT'S SOO ON NOW!"

Alex rolled her eyes and slammed the door to her office shut. 'This is going to be interesting' she thought, 'interesting indeed'


	3. The Pull Factor

A/N: YES! FINALLY! After 2 months of compete disappearance I have returned, with the third chapter! I just couldn't get any ideas so I decided to wait, which turned out to be a bad idea. My friend decided to completely boycott me and our plans to go see Avenue Q if I didn't get the third chapter up by Sunday…SO HERE YA GO! Enjoy ya'll.

Disclaimer: I own no one…as usual…cept for the people I really DO own…hee I own people

Chapter 3: The Pull Factor

Monday mornings were usually dark, gray, and bleak with no hope of escape. This Monday however was shocking and almost scary how beautiful it was. Yellow light peaked in through the half drawn curtains of Alex's pink office, bathing everything in a golden glow. Alex was sitting in the midst of the glow, contently lounging in her high backed chair. She quietly sipped her low fat French vanilla cappuccino and relaxed into her mellow happy stage. Hp was in the same mellow mood, he had made Alan's small and cramped janitors office, into a slightly roomier office. A small glass cup was placed on the floor, and a little ways away was a gold ball and the head of a putter. Alan was holding a small red flag, which was currently used to keep him upright; he gave the boss the thumbs up, and took another swing from his bottle.

"The crowd is hushed, one more perfect game and it'll be a record, and can he make this putt? I think he can" Hp whispered quietly to himself, he looked once down at the ball, and then…

BAM!

Hp swung and the putter flew out of his hands and hit Alan square in the chest. He dropped the flag and fell down to his knees, trying to regain his breath; he suddenly went into a coughing fit, smacking himself in the chest until it stopped. Alan grabbed the bottle that had fallen out of his hands and took a gulp of it, giving an angered look at his boss.

"Dude what the hell was that for!?" Alan asked sharply

"I don't know! Something just crashed" Hp explained lamely. He took a deep breath and set everything back up again. He carefully checked everything, and then swung the putter back…

CRASH

The putter flew from his hands again; Alan screamed and ducked as the putter went half way through the wall just inches above where his had had been. Alan gave a sigh of relief and used his green cap to wipe his forehead. The ball however, actually moved from its spot, it sailed by Alex's desk, she lifted her head but then shrugged it off. It whizzed out of her office and past Maddie's secretarial desk, she lifted her head and glared angrily at the ball. It stopped mid air, and then promptly burst into flames, collecting into ash on her desk. Maddie lifted her hand and brushed the dust into the garbage beside her desk.

"That'll show those damn aliens disguised as golf balls to screw with Maddie, the Secretary" She muttered, "YOU HERE ME ALIENS! You don't scare me!" She shook her fist up at the ceiling, all the while burning a hole into it with her glare. Outside the sky turned gray once more and lighting flashed across the sky. Maddie's head slowly turned towards the window, her eye twitching, the rain stopped, clouds left, and the sky turned back to its clear blue once again.

"That's.What.I.Thought" she hissed through clenched teeth.

The crashing, and sawing, and buzzing continued despite the commotion it caused just prior. Both Alex and Hp ran through the double doors of their offices, staring in disbelief at the pile of ruble that used to be the wall separating both there assistance. Maddie looked over at the scene as well; a bored look splashed across her face, Alan stuck his head outside the office door to look at the wreckage. Melanie was standing beside Carolyn, her shirt and skirt severely messed up, she quickly straightened her hair and stared at the mess in front of her. Half the office had come up to see what the crashing and banging was about.

Kaitlyn sat proudly in a miniature wrecking ball; she looked over at her bosses and waved. Sanderson gave a shy wave as well with the hand holding a mallet; he looked down at his hand and threw the mallet behind him.

"OW!"

"Sorry…" he said meekly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Both bosses shouted. Alex glared down at them with as much hate as she could muster, which Hp stood there eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Well, we're both doing the same work, and we decided that why should we have so much work when we could work together to get that work done" Kaitlyn explained

"What she means is, we have a heavy workload, but combined it wouldn't be so heavy, considering it's exactly the same, just for different people" Sanderson said hurriedly, trying to cover up Kaitlyn's lame excuse.

"Seems fine to me, they do have a shit load of work" Alex said, nodding her head in agreement, "You got a yes from me"

"As much as I hate agreeing with Alex, you got a yes from me too" Hp grumbled, clearly defeated.

"What is this American Idol?" Carolyn asked sarcastically

"Maybe…OH MY GOD! Does that mean I can try out?" Melanie asked happily

"You know what…just forget it, ok, just forget it"

"YES! Victory is mine!" She looked over at Sanderson, "I mean…ours!"

---

Kaitlyn sat in her chair, spinning happily and watching as both her work space AND Sanderson's flew past her in a sea of color. Sanderson looked over at his partner and raised an eye brow.

"Um…shouldn't we be working?" he asked carefully, tilting his head to the side.

Kaitlyn slowed her spinning and pondered the question for a moment.

"I suppose, but we just made this cool new office, I say we chill for awhile and then work" she proposed

"You always want to chill" he said heatedly.

Both sat in an uncomfortable silence, Sanderson clacked away on his computer, and Kaitlyn went back to spinning, but this time she was trying to balance a pencil on her nose. Sanderson stopped typing, and Kaitlyn stopped spinning, both sat in their chairs in udder silence.

"So um…"

"Ya…"

"So, how did you get this job?" both asked in unison, Sanderson blushed and looked down at the floor, but Kaitlyn just stared.

"You go first" she insisted, leaning back.

"Oh, alright, um, basically I got this job through family. Every Sanderson has always worked for an Hp, its tradition." He spilled, "I know, not as interesting as it should be"

"No, that's very informative" Kaitlyn said encouragingly

"So, how did you get the job?"

"WELL! I was walking along, minding my own business, when I smashed right into a light post and knocked myself out. Sure I was like ten at the time but the pain is still there. Alex walked by and saw me lying there, helped me up, and after that we became friends, went to school together, yada yada. She decided to take over Hp's business after he dumped her, and when she couldn't take over his business, she hired me as her assistant at her new job" Kaitlyn explained hurriedly

"Sounds interesting…and painful" he agreed

"That's what I said!"

They both sat in an awkward silence once more, Sanderson tapped him fingers nervously, while Kaitlyn twirled her pale brown hair in her fingers.

"Well I'm a guessin we better get back to work!"

"Yes…that's a good idea" Sanderson mumbled in agreement, blushing slightly.

----

"Well I'm going home now" Melanie announced, giving her badge to Kaitlyn and watched in slight awe as she punched her out.

"What do you do anyway?" Sanderson asked casually, taking Norm's badge and punching him out.

"It's more like who I did" she corrected automatically, " I did Bob from financing, Gary from accounting, and the whole mail room, except for Nick cause he's creepy" she declared, referring to the mailroom guy with black greasy hair and pale skin, who lived, breathed, and ate mail.

"Why did I even ask?"

Maddie walked up to the desk and threw her badge onto Kaitlyn's desk; Kaitlyn grabbed it hurriedly and began nervously punching her out.

"If my phone ring, don't answer it, I want to see the reaction my new voice mail gets" she grinned maliciously, grabbed her badge and casually sauntered out of the building.

"Well that wasn't at all creepy"

"I'm here to get the hell out of this…hell hole" Alan smirked, presenting his badge to which ever assistant would grab it.

Sanderson handed it back to him and sighed, "Just leave Alan…just leave" the janitor nodded his head and drunkenly walked out of the building.

Kaitlyn watched in slight interest as Alex walked confidently out of her office, with a grudging looking Hp following after. Alex grabbed her coat out of the closet near Kaitlyn's desk and gave her a wink.

"I won a bet, he owes me dinner now, and we'll be back in an hour or so"

"Everything will be in order for when you get back ma'am" Sanderson said politely, Alex smiled genuinely and gave him a curt nod. Bath assistances watched as their bosses floated out of the building.

Kaitlyn went back to her computer, pulling up the game of solitaire she had previously clicked down, when her stomach growled. She placed a hand on her green suit jacket and frowned.

"Dude, totally forgot I skipped lunch"

"Would you like to order in? There's a great Chinese place just down the road that delivers quick" he replied instantly, his phone up to his ear and the other hand ready to dial.

"Sure, sounds good" she raised an eye brow at the quick movement, but let it pass over.

He talked for a few minutes before putting the phone back in its cradle, "It'll be here in" he looked at his watch, "Now"

"That is ubber sick dude"

---

They both ate their food in a round of laughter and cheerful chatter, talking about weather, to family life, to embarrassing moments. In that one half hour of eating, they had gotten closer then ever before, Sanderson made a mental note to order in food more often. Kaitlyn gave a satisfied sigh and set her cartoon of noodles on her desk.

"Your right, that was pretty damn good Chinese food" she agreed, as she leaned back into her chair, hands behind her head.

Sanderson looked up from his food and smirked, he grabbed a napkin automatically and wipped a small bit of sauce that had landed on Kaitlyn's check off. He immediately dropped his head and hands and blushed crimson.

"Y-you had sauce on her check" he mumbled lamely, he felt his head being lifted up. Kaitlyn put a finger under his chin and lifted him head, her other hand pulled off his sunglasses sneakily, so she could see his eyes. Dark purple gazed longingly into deep blue; their faces moved inches, closer and closer until…

Their lips met at the same time both their bosses walked into their office. Alex dropped the bag she was holding and Hp stood their giving small whistles. Sanderson snapped his head away from Kaitlyn's and the other fell off her chair and onto the floor harshly. Sanderson grabbed her hand and hauled her back up, not letting go of her hand after she was up off the floor. All four associates stared at each other in shock.

Alex's fingers twitched slightly. "Holy….Fuck…"

Things we're not going to be the same after this…not at all…

-TBC-


End file.
